


Evergreen

by CaelumLapis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: Outside the windows, frosted with a film of ice and dusted with snow, are two trees.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little.

Outside the windows, frosted with a film of ice and dusted with snow, are two trees. One of them stands proud and solid, green shaggy branches coated with the weight of snow. It always bows to the wind and time, but never breaks. Feathery limbs reach out further and further as the years pass, cloaking it in green and white and hints of dark rugged brown. It always looks the same, an evergreen immortal in the snow. 

Lex wishes he knew its secret. 

Beside it, curled over into itself and slowly cracking down the center, is another pine. It is likewise covered with snow, and that seems a mercy somehow. Something to cover its naked branches and shelter it. Something to protect it from the wind, and the ice and the cold. Every year, it slowly cracks further, exposing pale splintering life beneath the darker crust of bark. It should not live as it does, beaten and broken, fierce and stubborn; and yet it refuses to die. 

Lex already knows its secret.


End file.
